


December Day 10

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Severus Snape/Reader





	December Day 10

You were a new professor at Hogwarts this year. You had been at the school teaching for about 4 months, and you must admit that you have developed a huge crush on Severus Snape. 

You came from America and went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so you didn’t get the whole “all Slytherins are evil” thing. They seem like everybody else to you.

The first month of you teaching at Hogwarts, Severus would barely talk to you. You sat next to him everyday for breakfast and any other meals he attended in hopes of him really talking to you. He finally started a conversation with you on your fifth week. Since then you two talked everyday. 

When December came and everybody started talking about how excited they were for the holiday coming up and to see their families you could see the change in him. You decided to show him you cared about him.

Every week you would send him a gift. You’d send his favorite candy, or a rare potions ingredient that you knew he wanted. Last week he was talking about a new potions ingredient he wanted but wasn’t sure if he was going to get it. He said he didn’t want to spend that much money on something until the Potions Journal wrote about it. It truly wasn’t that much and you saw the longing in his eye when he talked about it.

You never signed your name to the gifts. You never even sent a card with them, so you didn’t think he knew it was you. Until today when he opened the package and saw the new potions ingredient. 

“Y/n, this is too much. I’m not worth this.”

“Severus, never let me hear you say that again. You are worth the world and I want to show you that. I wanted to get you that because I knew you wanted it. I want to see you happy.”

“If that is true then it would make me happy if you accompany me to dinner in Hogsmeade this weekend. Unless you don’t view me in that way.”

“Of course I’ll go to dinner with you. I’ve liked you for four months, Severus.” 

“Really? I think this is going to be the best holiday I’ve ever had, y/n.”

“Me too, Sevvie, me too.”

“Didn’t we agree that you wouldn’t call me that?”

“We never agreed that. You agreed with yourself, Sevvie.”

“Y/n, you’re lucky I don’t turn you into a toad.”

“A date with a toad would be super boring, and you like me how I am anyways.”

“I do. Always.”


End file.
